


1/22/18

by thetruthrunswild



Series: The Purple Journal [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetruthrunswild/pseuds/thetruthrunswild
Summary: An account of a day with less than ideal mental health





	1/22/18

what's going on in your head, go on take a guess  
she said i confess, full of stress, it's a mess

by six-thirty am you're on four hours of sleep  
once you mixed your meds with caffeine you should've known the day would be cheap

last a six hour school day escaping rebuke  
except each time you stop you're near ready to puke

good times in the hallway and in your last class  
run away from your thoughts trading banter and sass

draining determination as the day and end meet  
finding some comfort in the greasy food that you eat

counting the minutes until you're finally free  
drive away smiling listening to twenty-gayteen

forget the world, ease your mind, take a bath  
if you don't get out of it soon you'll risk being plath

paint up your face with glitter and pink  
lovely distraction from the things you can't think

feeling much better, until she delivers anxiety  
getting harder to breathe, oh well can you flee

post a selfie, so artsy, looking for likes

losing the feeling of driving down turnpikes

good think you've got such a pretty young face  
because inside your mind's a pretty dark place

feeling fourteen, feeling numb, feeling trapped  
all creativity and joy the goblin kidnapped

now what do you do now you're lost in your head?  
you go on and write until you can feel or you're dead


End file.
